In order to joint functional elements, in particular cams, on a shaft, in particular on a camshaft tube, the hubs or cutouts of the individual functional elements have to be aligned with the axis of the shaft. If a plurality of functional elements are to be jointed simultaneously in one go by introducing the shaft, all the functional elements must be correspondingly aligned.
A device suitable for this purpose for positioning a plurality of functional elements comprising a cutout for a shaft, in particular cams, in a predetermined angular position on the shaft is known from DE 10 2008 064 194 A1, wherein the device comprises a plurality of accommodation elements each intended for a functional element. The accommodation elements can be positioned such that the cutouts of the functional elements essentially lie on a common straight line.
A further device for positioning a plurality of functional elements comprising a cutout for a shaft, in particular cams, on the shaft is known from JP 2000-61749 A.
A drawback with the devices known from the prior art, however, is that they can usually perform either thermal jointing with comparatively little force or jointing of a press-fit with a comparatively high force.